Jackie frost
by Rise-of-the-writer
Summary: A girl wakes up from a lake and is told by the moon she is a winter spirit. 300 years later she is needed to help the guardians in a fight against Pitch black
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here. Please R&R**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

As I opened my eyes, I felt cold. It was not a bad cold it felt good actually. A circle in the sky occupied my eyes. In my mind I knew the name for it, it was the moon. Mommy said that there lived a man in the moon which watched over all small children. It comforted me to see the moon shine, and it made me smile. Pictures appeared in my head reminding me of what had happened, and suddenly I panicked. I set my feet on the ground and I didn't even think about that I had floated.

I stood there and somehow the moon calmed me, telling me it was alright. A staff sat on the ice, I thought it looked lonely. Hands reached for the stick and retreated when the staff reacted to the fingers touching it. My hands had by then already picked it up so it fell to the ground. Quickly I caught it as the tip of the wood touched the ice. Frosting appeared like magic where the wood had touched. A smile made its way into my face, and I started touching trees just to see the fern like frost appear. Laughing escaped my mouth until I was swept to the sky. I was stunned by the beautiful view, and saw my village in the distance. The wind was pushing me in the direction I wanted to go.

It was hard, the flying thing but it was great fun. I almost crashed into the ground when I landed near my house. I quickly got up and was shocked when I heard crying, and walked carefully into my home. Mommy was crying into my dad's chest. I shouted out that I was home, but neither of them reacted. Dad looked up and stood up, but the hope I had felt was gone the moment he walked through me. He closed the door wondering out loud how the wind had opened it. Tears leaked out of eyes, while knees buckled under and landed on the floor.

In the end I ran out the door towards the lake I had come from. I sat there thinking I was a ghost until I heard the moon talk to me. "You are Jackie frost, the spirit of winter" the voice came from the man in the moon and I cried even harder. I was the spirit of winter? A little girl that's only ten years old, what was the man in the moon thinking? My eyes was locked on the ground watching the ice that would from now on follow me forever. Somehow I knew that I was immortal, that I was going to live forever.

The tears had frozen and I had stopped crying long ago. A little smile crept up my face as I made frost appear on the ice. I was shocked that my parents hadn't been able to see me, or hear me. It hurt to think about it, but I continued to smile. I was no longer Jacqueline Overland frost, but now my name was Jackie frost which I liked, it felt right. I dared myself to go to the skies again and this time I could clearly feel the wind curling around me as if it was hugging me. It must be trying to comfort me; it was calming to know the wind cared.

I still had a hard time with the landing as my feet touched the ground again. My feet were bare, but it felt natural to be like that so I let it be. Eyes looked around in the village, recognizing friends which were crying. The whole village was quiet while it usually was full of life. People kept walking through me and I felt like I was stabbed over and over. Tears threatened to fall once again, but I didn't let them. A light snow started to fall and I let the wind guide me away from my home village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and please R&R**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

"It has been huge snowstorms, and snow there it shouldn't be snow" a big man with white beard said. He had tattoos on his arms that said Naughty on the right hand, and Nice on the left. "My fairies have had a few problems with snow, at places that was at summer" said a woman that was a hybrid between human and hummingbird. She had colorful feathers covering her body and her wings held her in the air.

"A snowstorm even destroyed easter, the children couldn't even find one egg. Does anybody know what this could be?" said a giant bunny who looked like he was about to explode. "We don't know, but we will find out bunny" the big man said.

* * *

"Why me, just because they are busy they had to send me" Bunny was in rage. The others had sent him to check out a snow storm in burgess and he hated the cold. Suddenly a cold wind pushed against him.

"What the" He didn't get to say more as the wind hurriedly pushed him in a direction. A lake appeared before him, and on the lake a small figure sat with arms wrapped around the legs.

Crikey, what is a child doing out here? Was bunny's first thought. Then he worried about the child being on the ice, before he wondered why the child was all by itself. It took some time for bunny to realize that the child radiated cold. By the time he had understood that the figure was not a human, he was already on the ice. Stepping carefully in case the ice cracked, but it didn't.

When he looked closer he could see that she wore a blue coat, with jeans under. She had the hood up and it seemed like she didn't notice him. "What are ya doin here?" it came as a whisper, but the child heard it all the same. It lifted its head staring at the easter bunny "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you" she said. It was hard seeing the face because of the hood, but bunny saw that this was indeed a child and a girl at that.

"How long have ya been an immortal?" it just popped out of his mouth, and he regretted it immediately when he saw the girls face turn sad. "Around 300 years I think" Bunny took a step back when he heard the answer. "Why haven't I heard of ya before?" he just couldn't shut up, could he?

The girl stared as the kangaroo (she always thought he looked as a kangaroo) began walking back and forth while swinging his paws around like a maniac. She couldn't help it, but it made her laugh. A hand covered her mouth trying to stifle the laughing, but she couldn't stop it.

Bunny heard the laughter and looked at the girl, she laughed so hard she started to shake. After a long time that felt like eternity she finally stopped and stood up. She held her little hand (at least compared to bunnys paw) out to him

"sorry about that, sometimes the loneliness just gets to me. By the way my name is Jackie frost" she smiled carefully like she wasn't sure if she should. Bunny didn't hesitate before he took the hand in his paw

"Names E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me bunny. Nice to meet'ya" bunny wasn't sure where this was going but he figured that maybe it would be a good idea to take her to the North Pole. "I'm goin to take ya to North, the others would want to meet'ya" Jackie looked with wide eyes at him. "I don't want to trouble you, im just going to be in the way" said Jackie while she found her feet interesting.

Bunny grabbed her hand, and almost didn't notice when she winced. He pushed her sleeve up a little and was shocked at what he saw. A burn mark circled around her wrist, like a bracelet. It was clear that she hadn't done it herself and maybe this had been the reason for the abnormality in the weather.

"It was pitch, he have bugged me lately, trying to make me go to his side" she spoke fast not looking at bunny at all. "What!" Jackie flinched, believing he was angry at her. "How dare he? We have to tell the others right away" Jackie looked up at him with even wider eyes than before

"you're not angry with me?" Her voice was low almost too low for someone to hear, but Bunny was a bunny and he heard her. "Why would I be angry with you? Its not like you are on his side, you being here is enough proof".

He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened. A small smile crept up her face and she jumped into the hole with bunny right behind. At first she was scared, but soon she started laughing while she glided on the ground with the help of her ice.

Jackie was fascinated by how bunny jumped through the tunnel. They were already going fast through the tunnels and he was jumping like it was nothing. Sometimes he looked at her to check that she followed him. It would have been a pain if she had gotten lost in the many tunnels.

"We are soon there" Bunny shouted to the giggling girl behind him. Suddenly the rabbit jumped up and Jackie followed. The cold air brushed against them, Jackie noticed that bunny was shivering and hindered the wind from touching him.

He looked up at her as she floated in the wind. It wasn't so cold anymore, probably because of the wind was not touching him. It must have been Jackie he thought as he started walking. In front of them a huge house could be seen, it was not the first time Jackie had seen this place, but would be the first time she had entered it.

Jackie followed bunny to the huge doors and knocked on it. She had tried doing that before but the yeti always looked at her for a second before they slammed the door shut. The doors opened and a yeti looked at the two. The yeti gave bunnymund a look before he opened the door for him.

As Jackie was about to step in she got stopped "no worries, she's with me" bunny called to the yeti. Jackie was let in but was given a stare by the yeti. The girl hurried after the kangaroo and almost didn't notice her surroundings.

The workshop was filled with yetis making toys and elves that ran around almost getting stepped on. Some toys were sent into the air and flew around in the gigantic room. In the middle of the room a globe stood, silently and slowly spinning around. It was filled with lights and was beautiful to look at.

She was amazed by the toys in the air and small elves that hurried between the gigantic yetis. All they missed now where the famous Santa claus. "Bunny, did you find the cause?" a voice filled the room they had entered. It came from a big man that must have been santa. He looked Russian and by the heavy accented voice he probably was.

"I sure did, ya big fool. It turned out ta be a winter spirit" Jackie was mildly annoyed about the `a winter spirit` part, she was the winter spirit. She didn't say anything out loud and watched as bunny introduced her to the Russian santa. Suddenly she was hugged be the man and even with panic growing, she couldn't help but laugh. "I will summon the others" he said. She watched as he sent out lights in the sky. She had seen those lights many times since she often were at one of the poles. She could look at them for hours.

Not long after the lights had been sent, the last of the guardians arrived. They saw the girl and silently wondered who she was.

The hummingbird hybrid went into hyper mode the moment she saw jackies teeth. In seconds she had flown down to the poor girl and prided the insides of her mouth with her fingers. It took a few seconds for Jackie to realize what had happened and she took off and hid behind bunny. Maybe he had gotten her trust or she just wanted to get away from the teeth probing creature. Either way it was quite funny to see the little girl behind the bunny who was much bigger than her.

She had been scared, mostly because she wasn't actually used to people interacting with her. Since she was so young (her body at least) she was very honest. The moment had become very awkward and Jackie just bursted out with "I`m so sorry, I`m just not used to people touching me, or talking for that matter" she talked incredibly fast and was a wonder that they could understand her.

Jackie looked at the ground blushing and got even bluer (when she blushed it was a blue color, not red) when she noticed everybody staring at her. Suddenly the lights went out and a dark shadow moved around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing, favoring or following this story. Here is chapter 3 hope you like it and please R&R**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

The darkness almost swallowed the huge globe. A laugh went around in the room and Jackie was freaked out. "Aw, is the little girl scared?" the voice made Jackie start to shake so bad that when she grabbed bunny he could feel it.

Bunny who knew what the man had done to her or at least a little of it, looked at Jackie. He was about to say something when another voice cut him off. "I won`t let you touch the children" Jackie was still shaking but had put up a brave face.

"Really?" pitch was right behind her and whispered into her ear. Hands moved fast as he started petting her. "I will never be on your side, and you know it" Jackie tried sounding confident, but failed miserably.

Pitch lost the smile he had and before any of the others had reached her, he slapped her. Her cheek burned, tears flowed from her eyes but froze before they fell on the floor. Bunny threw his boomerang before he grabbed Jackie and shoved her behind him. Pitch easily ducked away from the weapon.

"I see I'm not welcome here, so it's time for me to leave" Pitch bowed and the darkness swallowed him. The lights got on again, but the guardians were looking at the girl who were still shaking. She was clearly in pain, but covered one of her hands in ice and placed it on the cheek. She noticed the others looking at her in worry.

"Don't worry I'm fine, it just hurts a little" Tooth landed in front of her on her knees "are you sure? He didn't do anything else? I'm so sorry about before, I didn't mean to scare you, by the way my name is Toothiana also known as the tooth fairy, but you can call me tooth. That man over there is the Sandman but you can call him sandy." her words came quick.

Jackie looked at her and started to smile. "I`m the winter spirit, my name is Jackie Frost" she gave a huge smile and tooth couldn't help but squeal of the cuteness. It had all settled down quickly after pitch had gone and they found that they could relax a little. Bunny and North had already started their usual fight about whose holiday is the best, tooth only shook her head before going over to them trying to stop it. Jackie giggled before she went over to Sandy who sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

He looked up when she came, she was curious about him. She stopped a few feet away, unsure if she should go closer. Sandy waved for her to come and was happy when she did. She sat down in another chair still holding her staff. The Sandman sent out some sand that closed in on her playfully, showing figures. She carefully touched the sand and giggled when dolphins appeared swimming in the air around her. Figures appeared over Sandys head, a number and a question mark. Jackie figured that he asked for her age

"I'm about 300 years, but became like this when I was 10" sandy looked shocked. He had expected her to be young, but 10 years old, and had stayed like that all by herself for 300 years. It was a wonder that she was so kind and smiling. He quickly tried to hide his expression, but the little girl saw it.

"It's okay Sandy, I know I'm really young I would have been shocked too" she looked at him and for a moment she radiated wisdom and maturity that a child should never need. Jackie soon went back to her childish smile, while playing with the sand. In the corner of her eyes Jackie could see a bunch of symbols appearing above the Sandman's head. They were going incredibly fast and it was probably him thinking about something just being careless with his sand. Jackie actually understood most of it, and had enough time to feel proud of herself before she felt bewildered.

Sandy wondered if he should ask her about how she came to be, something she wasn't totally sure if she wanted them to know about. "Sandy" he looked up at her "please don't ask about it" his eyes widened. "You should be careful about your sand when you are thinking" he looked down and she could see a blush on his face, he also looked ashamed.

She took a look at the others; bunny and North were still at it while tooth fluttered around trying to calm them down. Jackie deemed it safe enough to show sandy a little trick, she went closer to him. Her hand rose up and in it figures appeared. Sandy began smiling again, he summoned his own figures and together they talked without needing to open their mouths.

They were both having fun, and when the others noticed they got really curious. "What are you two doing over here?" tooth asked. Jackie sent some more figures over to Sandy before she said "We are talking".

"What are you talking about?" tooth was getting more and more curious about this. Jackie gave them a smirk "it's a secret". This irritated bunny "ya are just saying that ta make us curious, aren't ya?" "Hey, tell us" North was also interested and wondered immensely what they had talked about.

"Okay, I will tell you, but only because Sandy says that you are trustworthy. He told me your stories; you are like really old and strong". They looked a little shocked, but started smiling when they saw her happy face. "Did`ya just call us old" Bunny was smiling as he said it.

"When all of this with Pitch is over I will tell you my story" at that they gasped. They had forgotten about Pitch, they panicked a little and was ashamed that they forgot. Suddenly sandy started pointing to the moon, but the others had already gone in a heated discussion about Pitch. He flailed, waved and tried to get their attention.

Fortunately, Jackie noticed and told the others. They looked to the moon, the moon shined down towards an area on the floor. The floor opened up, a crystal appeared and the others looked excited. "A new guardian is being chosen" Jackie gasped when North said that. She stared at the crystal that lighted up with a blue light.

Bunny was chanting, mumbling something about it not being the groundhog. In the light a figure appeared, it had a coat and the hood was up, and a pair of jeans could be seen under it. It was a small figure and held a staff, they all knew who it was "Jackie frost" they all whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. Hope you like it and please R&R**

**I dont own Rise of the guardians**

For a moment everything was quiet, Jackie herself had her mouth hanging open. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, the guardian's job was a big responsibility. The air was thick with the feeling of awkwardness. "Wow" was the only thing Jackie could get herself to say. At times like this she couldn't help but be shocked.

No one of the others had said anything and it started to make Jackie feel scared. Her shock went into fear of the thought that maybe the guardians didn't want to make her a guardian. She was just a child and there are surely many spirits that are more suitable for the job. Her mind began to think about Pitch, he had been trying to recruit her. Why were people suddenly taking an interest in her? Well she had hid herself and the guardians hadn't known of her at all before now.

"Good thing that we found ya then" bunny was trying not to panic. The girl may be good but she is just a child. "You don't have to like it bunny, it`s okay to say it, I`m just a child. I don't even want this kind of responsibility" Jackie answered. She was confused now and a bit mad at the man in the moon. After all these years, this is the answer he had given her.

Bunny looked at Jackie, she could see a frown on his face. "Yes, you are a child. Maybe that's what makes ya so special" Jackie looked up at him in surprise. Before anybody got to say anything more, Tooth started to panic. She fluttered quickly from side to side mumbling something about her home.

"Tooth whats wrong?" North felt in his belly that something was terribly wrong. "My home is getting attacked, I have to go" even before the words left her mouth she was out the window. The others stood still for a while before North boomed out "we go to sleigh" and he started hurrying towards the sleigh.

"Im not going in that piece of trash" Bunny was about to back away when North grabbed him. Jackie herself was a little unsure when she saw the sleigh. It looked like a wreck, and the reindeer's looked a bit intimidating. "Hey, maybe bunny and I should take the tunnels" Bunny smirked when he heard that and was about to say something when the sleigh transformed.

Suddenly it actually looked modern and cool; the girl couldn't help but be a little intrigued. "One trip can`t hurt" and she hopped in. North threw bunny after her and sandy sat behind them. "Off we go!" North shouted out. Bunnymund clinged to the side of the sleigh and pressed himself against it has hard as he could. They went down an ice hill in a cave, doing loops and passing towers with yetis in them. Jackie laughed and had fun. As the cave ended they were upon a ramp. Suddenly they were in the air and North took a snow globe and threw it in the air in front of them. A portal appeared and in they went.

Nightmares were flying around, a little tooth fairy was about to get caught. A second before the horse shaped nightmare ate the fairy, a hand took it and hit the horse. The nightmare became ice before crumbling away.

Jackie landed in the sleigh again and looked at the fairy in her hands. It looked up at her with teary eyes, it was shaking a little but quickly calmed as the girl held her. Jackie smiled and put the fairy in her hoodie. The others were fighting and soon the winter spirit was sending ice attacks towards the dark creatures.

The sleigh almost crashed into Tooth`s palace but luckily it managed to land safely. At that time all the nightmares were gone and quietness followed. Or not completely since Pitch appeared, talking some rubbish about Jackie. He was still a bit sour about her not joining him and had still not given up on her. He disappeared as soon as Jackie rejected his offer once more.

As the dispute ended the guardians went to Tooth who were sitting on the floor. Pitch had left, and taken all the fairies with him. Apparently he had stolen the teeth too. Tooth had tears in her eyes, mumbling about how they were all gone. As Jackie closed in on her, the fairy in her hoodie flew to her boss. "Oh, there is one left, thank goodness" Tooth looked relieved and listened as the little tooth fairy said something. "Thanks Jackie, for saving her" said Tooth and Jackie smiled at her.

Then the frost girl thought about the teeth and wondered why pitch would want them. She wasn't sure if she should ask about it, but decided to do it. "Why would pitch steal the teeth?" Tooth flew up and went to a small lake close by. "The teeth contain memories of children, when a child needs to remember something we can send the memories to them" they looked to a wall with decorations. It showed the tooth fairy and children.

"With no fairies I can`t collect all the teeth, and if I don't I will lose my belief" Toothiana looked to the ground with a sad face. "No belief no guardian" it was only a whisper, but it was quiet enough to hear it, and it came from North. "Then we collect the teeth ourselves" Bunny was trying to make some hope. "But how? We have the whole planet" said tooth, "I hide my eggs all in one night" "and I give presents in one night" sandy eagerly showed a bunch of pictures, that went too fast for anyone to read (except Jackie, who found it amusing that the others looked confused). "Are you in?" Bunny suddenly asked Jackie. She was not used to talking so she was stumped at first and it took a few moments before she replied "I`m in" she gave a smirk while balancing on her staff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. I hope you like the chapter and please R&R, here are chapter 5.**

**I don`t own Rise of the guardians**

Over rooftops the guardians went from house to house, each using their own method of transportation. Bunny could be seen jumping from roof to roof occasionally using his rabbitholes. Tooth flew in the sky, becoming more excited for each tooth she pointed out. North went from pipe to pipe, jumping into one and appearing in another. Sandy floated on his cloud made of sand. Jackie flew on the winds who gladly played with her as she took teeth after teeth. In the end they had all forgotten about leaving gifts for the children, and had to do it all over again.

Jackie caught up with the tooth fairy in one of the rooms. It was like she floated in the air when she stood still to look at the child. "This was my favorite thing when I was in the field. It has been quite some time since then" She looked fondly at the boy who lay in the bed and took the tooth beneath the pillow.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground, and Bunny jumped out. In the window came both North and Sandy. It didn't take long for them to be noisy enough to wake up the child. They were a little panicked, but didn't show it. Usually they weren't with children when they were awake. "Sandy, knock im out" bunny told sandy.

Sandy hit his hand in a `now im going to beat you up manner` and Bunnymund almost facepalmed, but told sandy instead to use his sand. Before he got so far as throw sand on the boy, a dog appeared growling to bunny who backed up a bit. Lets just say that Jackie `accidently` touched the alarm clock which started to ring. This made the dog chase the easter bunny around in the room. Sandy got tired of it and threw a sandball that hit almost everyone in the room. The only ones not sleeping was Jackie and Sandy.

Jackie giggled uncontrollable, she just couldn't stop laughing and it was even more funny when she saw the dreams the others had. Bunny dreamed about dancing carrots, North dreamed about Christmas candy and tooth dreamed of course of teeth. The two that was awake noticed some nightmares flying past the window and leaped out after it. Soon enough they were both surrounded by the dark creatures and they were on the ground in a dark street.

Pitch appeared grinning like a mad man and stared at the two. "So nice to see you here, I can`t wait to see you destroyed. Jackie my offer is still open if you want to be on the winning side of this" Sandy widened his eyes at this, how dare he make that offer to the sweet girl. "No way pitch, can`t you just stop bugging me" it was not a question. Jackie had begun to be really irritated after all those years. Pitch had tried to get her on his side for years and now it was enough.

Something very few people knew were that Jackie was very strong, even stronger than the Sandman. She almost never used much of her powers, only when it was needed. Now would be a good time to do it. She and Sandy fought the nightmares and pitch. Soon the others were there too and the fight was moved into the sky. North followed with his sleigh with bunny in the back.

It was a huge amount of nightmares and they were having trouble. Jackie saw Sandy on his cloud a good distance away. She could also see how the nightmare king formed an arrow in his hands making himself ready to fire it. With a speed that would put the bunny to shame Jackie raced towards her golden friend. At the time when the arrow was sent, Jackie shoved the Sandman out of the way.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion when in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Sandy looked behind him to the girl and was horrified by the sight. An arrow was sticking out the back of the girl and she struggled to stay afloat. Pitch screamed in anger, he was not going to hit the girl, but then at least he had removed a threat. Even though he was going to manipulate the girl to come to his side, something he had failed for years. Either way he was angry and sent the entire force of Nightmares towards the frost child.

Sandy quickly reacted and was going to protect the girl as best he could. She wasn't dead yet so there were still hope. As he struggled to keep the enemies away the others were already on their way. Jackie had problems staying awake but noticed how hard Sandy struggled. With the last of her powers she glowed with a blue color and sent out a wave of power that froze the nightmares and destroyed them. She couldn't hold on any longer and started to fall, but was caught by the Sandman.

All the nightmares and pitch were gone and in no time they were all in North's sleigh. They worried about the girl who was laying down. The arrow had disappeared soon after it had hit and were spreading darkness into the body. North concentrated to get to the north pole as fast as possible, only looking behind a couple of times with worried eyes.

Tooth took her hand on Jackies head, quickly taking it back. "She is too hot" tooth couldn't help but have tears in her eyes as she looked at the poor winter spirit. Bunny tried to stop the flow of blood, but however much he pressed with his paws it didn't seem to stop. Sandy was already working his sand to try to get rid of the nightmare sand in her body. The moment the sleigh touched down at the home of North, bunny picked up Jackie and rushed towards the infirmary. Soon Jackie lay in one of the beds in the infirmary and the guardians set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't think anybody would like this, so thank you so much for all reviews, favs and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R.**

**If I get any questions I will answer them here.**

**Yumi Tsukumo: I will not spoil anything so you will have to continue reading.**

**I don`t own Rise of the guardians**

It was dark around me reminding me of the time under the ice. I felt a sharp pain that wouldn't let up and somehow I remembered being hit by an arrow, so of course it hurt. Sounds were painfully high and I tried to tell them to be quiet but all that came out was a whimper.

I was scared that I would die, but soothing words told me otherwise. The voice continued talking and even though I didn't get it all with me I knew what they were trying to say. Don't give up, please don't leave, you have to stay strong, you're not going to die and it continued on and on with this. Some of the words were repeated, but still it made me hang on.

I could almost feel their frantic voices talking and how scared they sounded. They didn't want to lose me like I was already part of the family. They were as scared as I am and I was starting to give up. "Don't ya dare give up, Sheila" that voice and accent, it must have been bunny. I wanted to open my eyes to see, but no matter how much I tried they wouldn't do as I say.

"Try harder" it felt like I focused on only bunny. The other voices seemed to dim down and the only voice I understood was bunny`s. I did as he said and tried even harder to open my eyes. In a final push light started to seep in and the eyes opened, not all the way but there was something at least. It was all blurry at first but as the seconds ticked by I could recognize some of what I saw.

Bunny was by my head looking all worried. "Hi snowflake, it was about time you woke" I was so tired that I didn't even bother say anything about the nickname he gave me. "Hold on" I was about to close my eyes again, but his voice that sounded so distressed kept them open.

It was pain everywhere and I felt panic bubble up in me. I was so scared and bunny noticed so he took his paw and placed it on my head. The feeling of someone caring felt so good after so long time by myself. I calmed a bit and held onto the feeling of his paw on my head. It felt like eternity before he said I could sleep, and before I fell asleep I mouthed thank you.

* * *

The guardians let out a breath they didn't know they had held. They had kept working on Jackie for hours before they could finish up to let the girl sleep. She had been a brave girl and held on for a long time, even though it looked like she was so tired. Bunny had kept her focused on him and it was a relief that she hadn't died.

She looked so small in the bed she was in which was huge compared to her. She looked like a child they realized, and that made them feel even worse of not knowing about her before now. Suddenly a yeti came running, speaking some yetish before North ran out. Bunny didn't want to leave the snowflake alone so he stayed while the rest went after North.

After some time tooth came flying in. "The lights, the lights are going out. What can we do, we have to do something" At that bunny could almost feel panic but he remembered that easter was tomorrow. "Tooth, tell the others to come here, I got an idea" Tooth was out the room before he finished and was back soon after with North and Sandy.

Bunny told them how they could turn the tables around with easter. The others agreed and was about to leave when they heard a groan from the bed. Tooth fluttered over to Jackie as she opened her eyes. "Hi sweety, how are you feeling?" Tooth was almost scared of talking loud and was unsure if the girl would be able to answer her.

"Hi toothy, i`m better but it still hurts a bit" a small smile crept up the girls face and tooth had to hold back a whin since she though it was so cute. Her voice was raspy and they could hear that she had a hard time talking. "We are going to use easter to save our belief, you stay here and rest" Jackie didn't want to stay, she wanted to help them.

It was clear to the others that Jackie didn't like that idea. "I don't think it`s such a good idea to leave her here, what if Pitch came after her. The yetis won`t be able to protect her" It was actually bunny who said it. "You can`t mean that we are taking her with us do you?" Tooth was outraged and was totally in mother hen mode.

"That's exactly what I mean, Sheila" They looked in each other eyes having a staring contest. Meanwhile North and Sandy were by Jackies side comforting her. It took several minutes before tooth backed down. "Fine, but if anything happens you are taking her straight back here" Tooth obviously lost the contest and went back to Jackie. "How are we going to do this then?" asked North.

"I will take her" at the same time bunny closed in on the girl who had managed to sit up. "Do ya think ya are up for it?" bunny asked Jackie who looked at him. She already had a determined face before she grabbed the staff that had been placed by the bed, easy to reach. She nodded her head as an answer to the question not bothering with talking.

Bunny slipped his paws under the knees and back of the girl and lifted her up carefully. She winced a little and leaned her weight onto bunny. He noticed that her temperature was back to normal again, which was a relief. He tapped his foot on the floor and a hole opened. The others jumped in first while bunny went in last. He tried his best not to justle the girl in his arms.

Jackie was amazed by what she saw when they arrived in the warren. There were flowers everywhere, and it was filled with vibrant colors. It really felt like spring and Jackie loved it.

Bunny felt good to be back in his warren again, but was surprised when he heard noises coming from one of the tunnels. He set Jackie down as he and the others took out their weapons. They were about to attack when a little girl came giggling out of the tunnel chasing after eggs, already carrying a few in her arms.

The moment they saw each other the guardians hid the weapons and the girl lost her eggs. She stared mostly at bunny with big wide eyes. Seconds later she ran into bunny hugging him. The tooth fairy raced forward showing the girl some teeth mentioning the blood left on them. The poor girl screamed and hid herself behind bunny who was unsure of what to do. They heard giggling and looked at Jackie who sat on the ground behind them. "You haven't been together with children in a long time, have you?" she carefully stood up supported partly by her staff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians**

Jackie showed them how to play with the child that somehow had made its way into the warren. Bunny showed her how he made his eggs and they were having loads of fun. Sandy carried Jackie around on a cloud of sand so that she would not open the wound again.

Sometimes they would look at Jackie just to see if she was okay. Mostly she had a big smile, but sometimes she had a sad one. Sandy had asked her and she had answered in figures so no one but Sandy understood. Afterwards they saw Sandy playing with her sending dolphins around her which she adored. They also seemed to be in a discussion about something. After some time Sandy and Jackie stopped talking, mostly because the little girl had to get home now.

"I will take ya home, lil ankle biter" Bunny was about to pick her up when Jackie said "you should be here taking care of easter, let someone else take her". Bunny was about to say a retort but he couldn't, she was right. He needed to herd his eggs to the right places so he couldn't take the girl home.

Sandy waved his hands pointing to himself, signaling that he would take her. "Are you sure sandy?" North asked looking toward the Sandman. Sandy nodded before pointing to Jackie saying that she would come too.

"No absolutely not, I agreed to letting her come with us here, but not out there where she is vulnerable" Tooth almost shouted. The little girl had luckily fallen asleep so she didn't see this. Jackie just sat there pouting when she got the idea.

"Hey toothy can`t I please go with uncie Sandy" Jackie had a doggie face combined with the pouting. Her eyes were glassy, like tears were about to fall any minute now. Tooth couldn't help herself when she saw it, she just couldn't go against that face. Pluss she really liked the nickname she gave her.

"Okay, but don't leave Sandy" said tooth. "Yay, sandy let's go" It was pretty comical, Jackie sat on the cloud almost shaking in anticipation. Baby tooth flew over to Jackie, settling down in her hoodie. Sandy picked up the sleeping girl and placed her by Jackie`s side on the cloud.

* * *

I was happy that I had been allowed to go with Sandy, it felt so good to feel the wind around me again. I could almost feel my wound getting better just by being hugged by air.

It didnt take long until we arrived at the girls house and easily opened the window. The moment the girl was in bed, we heard her mother coming so we decided to leave. As we flew in the air I laid down on the cloud feeling like something was wrong. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I held onto my staff, tightening my grip on it.

Suddenly a picture filled my mind, nightmares filled the picture, they came out of a hole in the ground with a bed over. The bed was only the skeleton and it looked rotten. The second it had begun it was over, and I saw sandy hovering over me waving his hands. I didn't notice how my breath was irregular, before the Sandman touched my shoulder. He looked worried and to be honest I would be too. Slowly I breathed easier trying to relax.

"I`m okay sandy, I don't know for sure what happened. I saw something in my mind, I think I saw pitch`s lair. Why I saw it I don't know". A ! mark appeared over his head quickly followed but a question mark. It hurt when I talked and I send figures to him instead of talking.

We discussed if we should go and try to find it or not. I was very curious about it being the little girl that I am. I let my eyes wander over the forest we were now over. Sandy made me look at him and shook his head. It could be a trap was his message; I nodded signaling that I understood.

As we continued towards bunny's warren my eyes looked down at the forest again. Something moved, yellow eyes only visible for a second caught my eye. The winds were restless whispering words of warnings into my ear. I felt fear before I saw the nightmares coming towards us in high speed.

"Sandy" I shouted to him and quickly froze a nightmare before it hit the Sandman. Pain went through my body and luckily Sandy noticed and held off the nightmares. I wanted to help, but each time I tried standing I fell down again because of the pain. It hurt so much and I knew I had tears down my face. It was hard not noticing when they froze before they reached the cheek.

I didn't cry because the pain was too much, but my body reacted like a ten-year old would. Sometimes in situations like these I felt so hopeless. I couldn't help how my body reacted sometimes. Even with my 300 years of experience I still couldn't hold back my body`s reactions.

I could only hopelessly watch as we were surrounded. I was ashamed of myself, because I feared these creatures. They made me scared and reminded me of my death. The yellow eyes stared me down into my soul. I didn't show how frightened I was, but they knew. They didn't need to see my scared face to know I feared them. If one came close enough I froze them with my staff without moving too much.

Pitch`s voice appeared in my head, trying to make me surrender. I didn't let him, he had tried this many times before and I knew what he wanted. I wasn't stupid even though I looked young. I still remember my first years as a spirit. I was so naïve and every time I met other spirits they got mad at me telling me to stay away. I didn't understand how my powers worked and ignored the fact that people couldn't see me making the whole thing a lot worse. I learned that it was better to stay away from other spirits, just not telling them I was there. I started snowball fights, kept my powers under control and lived on.

We almost didn't win over the enemy, but in the end we won. I was panting hard by the time we had arrived were bunny was. Baby tooth had been caught by the nightmares sometime in the battle and I was sad about it.

Sandy landed on the ground, both he and I watched as a child walked through Bunny. I felt sorry for him knowing how it felt to be walked through. The nightmares had attacked while we were away. The children couldn't see the easter bunny and I saw how his eyes started to lose hope.

He looked angry and I saw his eyes flicker over at me. He needed somebody to blame for the failure. He wanted to blame me I realized, but he didn't want to show it. The winds curled around me there I sat on the ground. Not for the first time did I want to be older, I wanted my body to be older.

My eyes could no longer look at his. The guardians were all starting to lose the little hope they had. I had tears in my eyes again and I needed time by myself. Something I rarely did was to ask the winds to carry me carefully. I whispered to the wind and it answered by lifting me off the ground as gently as it could. It still hurt but I let the winds continue.

"What are you doing?" tooth was about to grab me. I gave her a little smile "I need to be alone". She looked at me with a sad face, pleading for me to stay. "What if something happens?" I looked at her "I just need to go". Before anybody could stop me I was in the sky being carried by the wind. I didn't look back, in fear of what I would see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleas R&R.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians**

My wound hurt, but I kept going. The winds tried being careful, but I was relieved when I arrived at the South Pole. I almost expected the guardians to follow after me. When I realized they didn't I felt a little sad.

I looked towards the sky, the moon not yet visible. I sat on the ground moving my hands over the snow. It didn't feel cold to me, I knew that it was ice-cold around me, but I didn't feel it.

It felt good to feel the snow around me and laid down on my back. I don't know how long I had been laying there when I heard him. "You sure you don't want to be at my side?" I got on my feet even before he finished talking. "You will never make me come to your side, and you know it" he looked at me. He knew that I was scared of him, but I still wouldn't show it.

"Now, why are you here all by yourself? Were the others tired of you?" he was clearly trying to irritate me. I was about to attack him when suddenly he had baby tooth in his hand. "The staff for the fairy" I was shocked and looked as he squeezed a little harder making the fairy squeak.

The staff was important and wasn't even sure myself how much I could do without it. I flipped the staff around in my hand so he could take it. Of course as the little girl I was I was still naïve, thinking he would actually let the fairy go. Baby tooth bit him on the hand making him angry and she was thrown down a cliff.

I turned my eyes back on pitch in time to see him break my staff. A pain, worse than what I had ever felt before went through my body. It felt like it came from the heart like it was breaking me from the inside. He threw me into the cliff and I barely noticed it when I hit the ground. Everything was fuzzy and I saw my broken staff being thrown down after me. Pitch`s laughter seemed never-ending, the only thing I could do was lie there.

I heard squeaking which probably was baby tooth. I tried sitting up carefully, but it was hard. Winds curled around me soothing my pain a little. I was still very dizzy, but I sat up against the wall. The wound in my back was hurting and I was pretty sure it was bleeding again.

I sighed, tears were flowing down my face and froze before they hit the ground. The chirping from baby tooth was so frantic. I hoped she was okay, after all she too was thrown down here. My mouth opened, but I couldn't get anything more out than a whimper. My emotions started to act up and it became even harder to keep down my whimpering. My heart wanted to call out for mom, but my mind knew that she wasn't around anymore.

That made me remember all the time I had with my family. It became quiet as I felt something snuggle into my hoodie. It must have been baby tooth and she chirped sadly now. It felt like I laid there for days when I probably had only been there for a few hours. Suddenly Baby tooth chirped loudly making my ears hurt, but then again everything hurt.

Voices filled my head as I tried to figure out who it was. "Oh no, Jackie my sweet little baby" I thought for a second that it was mom, but quickly realized that it was tooth. I felt hands under my knees and back. They lifted me up and suddenly everything was clear around me. The pain that had lessened while I had sat down was now back. It made my head clear and just for a moment I saw the worried faces of tooth, North, Sandy and Bunny which weirdly enough were a small rabbit now.

Before everything got blurry again I saw my staff or rather pieces of the staff in Sandy`s hands. I relaxed in North`s arms, leaning into him. He started panicking thinking I was dying, they all started to panic. They just made me stress so I said the few words I had to.

"Daddy calm down, I won`t die" I looked up at him smiling. He had stiffened when I said daddy which was not what I was going to call him. I was a little embarrassed about the mistake, but at the moment I would have to forget about it. They still looked worried, but they all calmed down a little. I became dizzy again and the pain was bad, so I held onto north whimpering a little.

Sometime I must have blacked out for the next thing I know I am in North`s workshop, in a bed. I felt a weight on my bed and when my eyes wandered to the source I couldn't help but smile. Bunny laid sleeping by my side touching my hand a little. Carefully I lifted my hand petting his head and scratched him behind the ear. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me for a while.

"Snowflake your awake" he sounded happy and smiled. "Hi" my throat hurt and my voice sounded scratched and dry. "How ya feel?" I kept scratching him behind the ear, he seemed to like it. "Tired and it hurts" he looked at me with sad eyes. My hand placed itself back on the sheets, too tired to move anymore. He hopped over to my head placing his paw on it. "You still got a fever" he frowned making a worried face.

"Where are the others?" I let my eyes wander around in the room. "We don't have many believers left, they are doin what they can, but don't ya worry about that, just rest" suddenly I remembered my staff. An ache in my chest made me remember that the staff was still broken. I just knew that it wouldn't get better before the staff was whole again, but how could I fix it.

"Bunny I need my staff" his ears pressed against his head "Oh Jackie, im so sorry we couldn't fix it" he had tears in his eyes. "Please I just need it, please Bunny" he nodded slowly and jumped down from the bed and ran out the door. Noises followed by "why didn't you tell us she had woken up" the thick accent clearly told me who it was.

Too much noise came into the room which I now started looking at. The whole room was in beautiful shades of blue. Walls had snowflakes and a forest painted on them it was like it was made for me, but I knew that couldn't be true. I had, after all only met them not long ago. They would never do something like this for a stranger.

While I had been thinking, tooth, North and Bunny entered the room. The tooth fairy came over to me and stroked my head. North had a worried face, but then again they all had that face to a varying degree.

When Sandy arrived with my staff in his hands I forgot everything else just staring at the piece of wood that meant my life to me. Carefully I sat up stretching my hand out for the two sticks that once was my staff. They all seemed to shout for me to lie down, but it was all in the background I didn't seem to realize they were there. Sandy handed me my staff, I smiled a little at him closing my hands around the objects.

All kinds of emotions went through me, I was sad because of my staff, hopelessness couldn't keep itself away, happiness over that I wasn't alone anymore, anger at pitch for doing all of the bad stuff, regret over the fact that I hadn't manage to stop him, but most of all I felt the serenity that I had looked so long for.

For once I was calm and not panicking, crying or showing emotions that I couldn't keep for myself because of my body`s age. Tears flowed down my cheeks, but a smile was on my face. They all seemed to panic around me, but I ignored them. I now knew what I had to do, almost laughing of how simple it was. I drove the two pieces of wood into each other and a blue light swallowed the room for a second. The breaking point glowed blue and I watched as it disappeared.

My pain from my heart stopped and I was tired. I laid down on the bed again, clutching my staff. I finally moved my focus on the guardians that either was panicking, like tooth that were flying around mumbling about stuff or they just stood there looking shocked and worried at the same time. Bunny had moved onto my bed while I fixed my staff and he worriedly put his paw on my forehead. "You feel a bit warmer" he frowned but I smiled back at him. "Bunny?" he looked at me "you are hope never you dare forget that" as I said it I let my eyes close giving in to my dreams.

* * *

Bunny found himself looking at the sleeping girl. He had not realized that he was about to forget his center. The very thought shocked him to his core and he couldn't help but be grateful for the girl. He looked up to the others with determination in his eyes. They were not going to lose without a fight. They retreated back to the globe room and left baby tooth to look after Jackie. They watched as light after light went out until there was only one left, or so it seemed. Not one of them looked at the top where the workshop was. They all hurried to get to the last light, but if they had looked they would have seen another light a blue one right were the workshop was.

* * *

The sleigh ride was bumpy and it was a bumpy landing when they arrived. They had trouble standing up and had to help each other to get out of the sleigh. Jamie, the last light sat in his room in front of a toy bunny. He was about to lose his belief and bunny who were the first to get into the room saw the light disappear. Somehow the guardians had managed to get inside the house, but were devastated when they saw Jamie. Tears flowed down Tooth`s face and she held her hands over her mouth. Jamie had stopped believing in them and all they could do was get out of the house. They realized that they were going to fade away, to disappear. They would no longer be able to protect the children.


	9. Chapter 9

**We are really close to the end now, there will probably be just one more chapter. Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. I hope you like the chapter and please R&R.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians**

They expected to fade away, but the thing was that they didn't, they started to feel stronger actually. Somebody still believed, but they had been sure that Jamie was the last one so why did this happen. Bunny only had a moment's notice before he suddenly was big again. North stood a little taller, Sandy felt power flow through him again and tooth could fly again.

Just then Pitch appeared riding one of his nightmares. He had not yet seen how the guardians seemed so strong. He had like they, not seen the blue light before he left his lair. He was still laughing when bunny punched him in the face. He was shocked to say the least, but the guardians smirked as they realized that they had not yet lost.

"How? You shouldn't even be able to move" he was already commanding his nightmares to attack. Sandy protected them with his golden sand and soon there was an all-out battle. Pitch seeing he was about to lose slipped into the darkness.

He hadn't seen Jackie which meant she was probably either at the place he had left her or at the North Pole. Seeing how they hadn't asked him of where she was, she must have been at the North Pole. He easily slipped inside the workshop and past the yetis. After some time he opened a door and started to smile and not the good kinda smile which warmed you up but the other one, the evil maniac smile.

Meanwhile the guardians fought with nightmare after nightmare until there wasn't anybody left. They thought they had won until pitch appeared in the shadows of the street they were fighting on. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw what he had in his arms.

Jackie was being held by an arm around her neck and an arm holding her around her waist. She had woken up the moment pitch had touched her. She was panting heavily as she was still quite injured after what had happened before.

"Pitch, don't ya dare do anythin to her" Bunny wanted so bad to punch the guy. "You have already lost, give up" North was worried about how bad Jackie actually looked, with her flushed face. Sandy was just showing a lots of figures, threatening pitch. Tooth only looked at him in a mean way. "I have lost have I? Then why are you not attacking me? I thought it was over, this girl is of no use to you is she? so why care?" of course they cared and were already making their way to save Jackie.

* * *

Everything was hazy I saw bunny but it was hard to focus on anything in the pain. Somebody held me tightly around my neck making it hard to breath. It was probably pitch and it disgusted me that he was touching me. I just wanted to get away from him, but it was hard enough just keeping my eyes open, trying to escape would be impossible.

I heard some noises in the distance, but figured it had to be the others talking. I really wanted to help them but my arms felt too weak and I didn't even feel like making it snow. One time when I opened my eyes I could see something gold in the side of my vision, but only briefly. Sandy I thought as I did my best to stay awake.

* * *

The golden sand which was now sneaking its way over to pitch was starting to close in. Pitch smirked and just when the sand attacked trying to pull his feet he protected himself with his own sand. The girl in his arms noticed the failed rescue attempt and with everything she got she managed to ice over the hand around her neck.

Pitch yelped losing his hold on her enough so Bunny leaped forward to catch the falling girl. Both he and the boogeyman reached her at the same time, but with a surprise punch from tooth Pitch let go. Without anybody noticing a tooth flew away, and we all know who it belonged to.

Pitch backed away from the angry guardians and while he got a beating, Bunny hugged the girl happy that she was safe once again. He noticed how hot she was and for a winter spirit it was not a good thing to be hot.

"Jackie, wake up" Bunny couldn't help but be worried when she didn't react. The others had finished with pitch and were now crowding around the winter spirit. North didn't hesitate to throw a snow globe he had hidden in his jacket. Bunny stood up with the girl in his arms and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Voices surrounded me, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Someone held their hand to my head and caressed my cheek. It was soft hands with a feminine touch. Big hands held one of my hands in theirs. Another pair of hands that were small held my other one and it comforted me even though I didn't remember who they were. "It`s already been a week shouldn't she wake up soon?" a feminine voice right over my head said. An answer came from somewhere beside me. It bothered me that I couldn't open my eyes to see who these people are. I was falling back into a deep darkness but a golden light made it into a wonderful dream.

Next time I woke up there was no one holding onto me except a furry hand that held mine. I wanted to see who it was and I pushed my eyes open. The room was dark and the only light came from a small lamp on a table. My eyes wandered over to my hand and followed the furry one until I saw bunny. He had fallen asleep with his head on my bed. I moved my hand a little trying to wake him up, and he did.

He looked confused for a while before he saw me and I smiled back to him. He looked relieved placing his hand on my head. "How are you feeling?" I looked up at him "tired". He picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and helped me drink from it. My throat felt a little better and I felt my eyes close again. I heard bunny sighing "Go to sleep snowflake there will always be one of us here" I felt myself nodding before I dozed off.

I opened my eyes this time met with a golden light. I smiled at Sandy who sat in a chair with a book. The book dropped to the floor when he saw that I had woken up. I didn't feel as tired as last time and almost didn't feel any pain. Sandy was kind enough to tell me that I had been sleeping for two weeks. I just looked at him with wide eyes. I sat up feeling the pain grow a little but it was not too bad. My back rested against the headboard and smiled a little wider when Sandy was panicking. He was worried about me and it comforted me that he did. I felt relaxed and for a long time we just sat down and forgot about time.

The door opened and tooth flew in with some food. She was shocked when she saw me sitting up in bed and wanted me to lie down. Sandy stopped her before she pushed me down which was a relief because I'm not tired yet. It was funny looking at tooth that looked like a lost mother trying to find her child. "Calm down Tooth, I`m okay, not even tired" she still looked worried but calmed down and sat on one of the chairs by the bed.

She smiled carefully and gave me a plate with fruit. "Eat, you need it" I picked up some apple and started nipping on it. "So, what happened to pitch?" I casually asked. "North and Bunny got him back to his lair after we beat him and gotten you here" Tooth looked at me before pushing the plate with fruit in front of me again. "So you just let him go, what if he attacks again?".

"He had lost all of his powers for the moment, and won`t be out and about in a long time. So don't you worry" Tooth smiled. The door crashed open, literally and they would have thought it was an attack if not North came in with a huge smile on his face. Bunny came in after him, shaking his head at the man. I looked puzzled at North before I saw a big book in his hands.

"North, ya big dummy you can wait with this until she is recovered" Bunny looked irritated and I felt like it had something to do with that book. "Whats up?" I was curious about what North wanted to do. I yawned before anybody said anything and started to feel sleepy. "She is still tired don't ya see that?" "What if something else happen before we do it? Her wounds are healed she is just tired now" North said. While the two of them argued I watched as Sandy explained what this was about. I was a bit surprised when he told me that the book was the guardian book. They used that book to sworn in new guardians, but it had been ages since last time.

I looked closely at the book, noticing a big G on the cover. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a guardian, it was a lot of responsibility. To be honest I was a little scared of it all. "At least help the children first" after Bunny said that, it became very quiet.

"What do you mean help the children?" I couldn't help but raise my voice. "The children in burgess is not having fun, they still seem a little depressed" tooth said it plain and simple. I smiled a little, that was something I could fix. "Why you smiling?" North seemed confused, they all seemed confused. "It`s easier to show you, than telling you, but I can tell you that I can help them". I yawned again deciding it was time to sleep.

"Wait, how can you help them?" Bunny looked at me. I laid down on the bed closing my eyes "What do you think my job is?" my eyes was still closed. "You are the winter spirit, you bring snow" I would have laughed if I wasn't so tired when North said that. Before I let sleep take me I said one last thing "but that's not the only thing I bring".

* * *

The guardians watched the girl sleep, puzzled by her words. "No use being here then, let's go to the globe room" North put the book on the table and went out the door. The others followed behind him and closed the door quietly still thinking about what Jackie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is, the last chapter. I never thought the story were going to get any follows, favs or reviews. So thank you so much for reading this story and thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians**

Something woke me up, making me opening my eyes. I was surprised when there was no one in the room. I looked around failing to find the source of my awakening. I felt something on my shoulder so I turned my head and I saw a blue light shine on it.

The wind rushed around me, telling me to look out the window. My confusion turned to understanding when I looked at the North Pole. A blue light shined from the moon almost begging me to come out. My hands hesitated as I was not sure if I should. I had not been outside since Pitch, and even though I was healed I shouldn't just leave.

I let my eyes wander to the moon who was watching me. "Come, my child" it was a serene voice that filled me. It was a whisper yet it wasn't. With a last push from the wind I grabbed my staff and jumped out the window landing in the white snow.

It felt like something was about to change and my eyes found the moon once again. Without realizing it I walked forward into the snow-white landscape. Suddenly I let my eyes wander around me, only seeing that the workshop couldn't be seen anymore. I wasn't afraid of getting lost so I concentrated on the moon again. For a moment I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"My child, you have been patient and there is no longer any need for you to stay the way you are" the same voice as last time echoed around me. I was confused, about what he meant by me not needing to stay the way I am.

Warmth spread across my body and the blue light encased me, making me close my eyes. A strange feeling in my body made me curious enough to open my eyes again. I brought my hands up so I could see them, and instead of small children hands I could see them grow. The same happened with the rest of my body. I got curves, my legs grew longer and my hair grew even longer than it had been.

Suddenly the light disappeared and it became quiet. For a while I looked at my new body, and automatically knowing that I was now in an 18-year-old body. Tears pressed themselves out of my eyes and my hands went over my mouth. I didn't have a child`s body, but a teens. I had never been so happy and I flew into the air, already feeling that I could finally use all my powers. A huge smile made its way into my face. The wind played around me reminding me silently of the guardians. From the place I was, the workshop was visible.

The wind raced me all the way to my room where the window was still open. As I climbed inside noises could be heard all over the place. "What do ya mean she is gone, she couldn't just have disappeared" that accent was Bunny`s.

They must have found my room empty and panicked. I didn't even hesitate as I opened the door to the hallways. I smirked when I saw North and Bunny arguing and with a simple sentence I silenced them "is it me you are looking for?" They had clearly not seen me until I had said anything. In a second I had swords against my throat threatening me. I kinda expected that, but it looked funny and I started to giggle.

"Who are you? Where is Jackie?" North with his swords had me backed up to the wall. "You are looking at her" they looked confused. I saw recognition in bunny`s eyes as he took in my appearance. I held my staff almost playfully in one hand not even worried about the swords. My clothes had somehow grown with me, and I looked just about the same as I did before only that I`m bigger.

Slowly North took away his weapons looking really hard at me. "It really is me, I have grown" I had a huge smile on my face. "How can ya have grown?" Bunny asked. "The man in the moon" was my only answer. They seemed lost for a few seconds before huge smiles crossed their faces.

I was excited and I had so much energy I didn't know what to do with it. "Hey can we go tell Tooth and Sandy? Please" I gave them my puppy eyes. "Of course ya sheila why shouldn't we? Tooth and Sandy is in the globe room" I was gone in the blink of an eye. It didn't take long for me to get there and was disappointed when they were gone. I heard Bunny and North coming in behind me "where are they, snowflake?" I looked at Bunny. "I have no idea, they clearly aren't here" As I said it a yeti said something to North. "They are in burgess, seems like the children are getting gloomier" North told us before he found a snowglobe and threw it. We all jumped into the portal or in Bunny`s case, thrown which was hilarious to see.

It didn't take long before we landed in burgess and we spotted Sandy the moment we came. Since North and Bunny couldn't fly I flew up to Sandy to gain his attention. He looked at me for a moment recognizing me immediately before demanding an explanation. I told him a very short version of what happened before I started to ask the questions. He pointed towards the ground and there I saw the children being sad.

It hurt to see them this way so I swooped down to them bringing frost and snow with me. As I passed them I blew small snowflakes into their faces. It was easy to see how they lit up and started laughing. I spotted Tooth and landed beside her. She looked relieved when she saw the children smile. She looked at me silently wondering who I was. I quickly gave her the story of my growth. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Without a word I made a snowball and easily threw it on one of the kids.

* * *

Soon there were an all-out snowball fight and the guardians stood a ways away so they wouldn't be spotted. Bunny hugged Jackie "How did ya do that?" "Didn't I say it before; it isn't only snow that I bring. I also bring fun which is my center". They all looked at the girl but instead of seeing a girl they saw a guardian and were proud of her.

Jackie had made her choice and decided to become a guardian. It was only right when she watched over the children either way. And secretly she hoped they would become her family. They all looked towards the laughing children and found out that it was time to leave. North threw Bunny through the portal, and they couldn't help but laugh when they arrived at North`s workshop.

Jackie was starting to get nervous about being a guardian but she would not say no, she wasn't even sure if that was an option. She looked to the floor smiling with a blush on her face. She came to think about how she had called North dad and couldn't help but wanting it to be true. North had left the room while Jackie had looked to the floor. The others smiled almost evilly because they knew what North went to get. Jackie still got a confused look on her face, until she saw North come back with a book. She smiled as the book was opened and North started to read from it. Jackie listened to it and when he asked her to be a guardian she of course accepted.

They had a huge party afterwards and they told stories and just had fun. Jackie loved to tease Bunny and flew around having a bigger smile than she had ever had since she became the winter spirit. She finally felt like she had a home after all these years and somehow she made the others join in a snowball fight. Bunny got covered in snow, North made big snowballs that he managed to hit Sandy with and the poor guy became buried in it. Tooth was actually very good at it and even managed to hit Jackie a few times. Jackie clearly won but she told them it wasn't about who won but to have fun. She looked up to the moon and silently thanked the man in the moon for giving her the guardians. She smiled and followed the others into the workshop were the party continued.


End file.
